


The men from Secret Services

by molly31203



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 片段
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo從來沒有被女性拒絕過，除了這一次。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 又是Crossover的無限片段 !
> 
> 時間設定在Solo他們的時間，也就是W.W.2，這時候的Kingsman各位應該都很年輕，Merlin應該有頭髮（大笑
> 
> Solo跟Illya的配對之後會再更明確寫出來，現在只是無差嘴砲中(?)
> 
> 有機會還是會讓00Q出來.......吧？

他不是對CIA有歧視，也不是對西方那些特勤有什麼刻板印象：花心大蘿蔔、眼裡只有女人、在床上是個大情聖但平常是個白癡、囂張至極、花錢如流水、用眼睛就可以跟人交配……

……好吧，更正，他有。特別是看到那位CIA特工——附註，王牌，會多種語言還是第一個跟他打成平手的特勤——在看到一位美女就像隻柯基一樣屁顛屁顛走過去搭訕，他真的感覺到怒火正在她胸中竄起，他的手指不停的發抖。

「妳的眼睛真漂亮。」

聽見Solo稱讚對方的瞬間Illya瞬間捏斷手中的筆（這是要給你抄下那個女人保險箱密碼的，Gaby在Solo去搭訕女子的時候說道）。這可是攸關一個金額相當可觀的黑市貿易，而這個混蛋還在跟人到處諂媚。

「讓我點杯雞尾酒給妳。」

Solo的聲音甜膩的像蜂蜜，Illya非常熟悉對方這道蠱惑人的聲線，聽到這個聲音的女人無不服從他所說的話——而這之後的過程就會簡單多了，他甚至連在這邊監聽都不需要，只要等到隔天一早得意洋洋的牛仔出現就行。

「喔，Mr. Smith，你真的是很好心。但我已經有約了。」

女人微笑，意想不到的拒絕Solo，她優雅的站起身，連握手道別都沒有就走到另一邊挽住另一名金髮男士的手。

「……Wow.」

「我聽得見你的讚嘆聲，紅色恐怖。」

「你得原諒我，」明明應該感覺到任務受阻的苦惱，但Illya不知道為什麼卻充滿的愉悅，瞧他的嘴角翹的多高。「我可從沒看過你被女人拒絕。或者該說，我們終於碰到一個正常的女性了。」

「你得好好跟全世界的女人——包含Gaby道歉。」Solo咬咬牙，他決定自己做下點杯雞尾酒，「我的魅力值可是全世界女人公認的。」

「大部份的女人，剛剛那位可拒絕你了。」

Illya毫不留情的提醒Solo方才的失敗，當他聽見耳機的一邊傳來捏碎東西的聲響時，他終於忍不住開始放聲大笑。

 

「密碼是jamesbond。你能想像嗎？一個女人把攸關幾十億美金的交易就用了這麼無趣又愚蠢的密碼保護。」

「有時候越是簡單的東西就越難被摸透，不是嗎？恭喜你欠了Gawain五磅。」

Galahad嘖嘖嘴，有時候他就是不喜歡耳機那邊幸災樂禍的聲音——他平常是喜歡的，大部份的情況。

「我幫你安排了明天一早的班機，請你準時回來報到。Percival想要請你帶個紀念品回來給他的姪女，禮物隨你挑並可以報公帳。」

「為什麼Perci買東西可以報公帳？」

「因為他沒有像你一樣在任務中花錢如流水吧。我需要提醒你剛剛跟那位女士的晚餐多少錢嗎？」

「……你只在乎我跟她花了多少錢吃飯嗎？」

回答Galahad的是一陣冗長並煩人的沈默，Harry開始憎恨自己提出這個問題——他根本不該問，他能期待什麼？

當Harry決定自己切斷這段尷尬的通話時，訊號的另一邊傳來Merlin輕聲的回覆。

 

 

「Harry，你以為我叫你準時回來的原因是什麼？」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo這次不是全場的主角，Illya才是。

「我不喜歡這種感覺。」

「什麼？」

「全場女性目光不在我身上的感覺。」

Solo聽見Gaby的笑聲，儘管是嘲笑自己但仍聽起來很可愛，「你得承認他也是挺有魅力的。」

「妳說像他那樣呆呆又不擅長跟人交際，動不動還會使用暴力很有魅力？」

「Come on, Solo.」

Gaby的笑意聽起來更加濃烈，在少了另一個人參與對話之下他們決定稍微變更計畫——原本是讓Solo成為全場的焦點而Illya跑到後頭解決問題，但現在被女性簇擁的人剛好跟原定相反。Solo只能懷抱著不甘心牽著Gaby的手走進後方，拿那些恐怖份子當作可憐的出氣筒。

當兩人看似若無其事且毫髮無傷（西裝甚至沒有半點皺摺）的回來時，那群女性還在簇擁著Illya——Illya到底有什麼好的？Solo不甘心想著，一頭金髮的他穿著一套俗氣的衣服，而且講話還有那個愚蠢的俄羅斯口音。

「還在生氣？」

「沒有。」

Solo頑固地反駁，雖然他知道這騙不過Gaby。當Solo看見一個女孩的手攀在Illya的身上時他的心情顯得更差。

「你在嫉妒Illya，還是嫉妒那些女孩？」

「What？」Solo睜大眼瞪向挽著自己手臂的女孩，「我嫉妒？我嫉妒那些女孩在那個白癡紅色恐怖身邊？」

「這麼激動？」Gaby微笑，這次她的聲音中充滿著玩味，「你知道嗎？我剛想到一個辦法可以停止這個情況，有興趣參與嗎？」

「願聽其詳。」

 -

Illya從來沒有這麼緊張過。

身為KGB的探員，Illya一直以來做的就是服從、躲藏在暗處完成命令。跟Solo不一樣，Solo會藉著光明面、跟女性搭訕來掩蓋自己以執行任務，Illya都是習慣躲藏在黑暗，不被人發現，不著痕跡。

Solo才是適合像這樣，被一群女生簇擁，被一群女生捧著玩——Illya不否認他也喜歡這種受歡迎的感覺，但他總覺得有某種不對勁。

但管他的，Illya喜孜孜想著，他看見牛仔探員哀怨跟不解的表情他就覺得神清氣爽。

這時場內的音樂改變，旋律跟剛才充滿重金屬、瘋狂的氣氛不同，熟悉的聲線傳入Illya的耳中。

Solo？他轉身看向舞台，那個Napoleon Fucking Solo牽著一個女孩站上舞台中心，穿著那套蠢西裝卻絲毫不突兀。

 

_ che vuole questa musica stasera, _

_ che mi riporta un poco del passato, _

 

Illya身邊的女性一個個將視線移到舞台上，包含Illya。他皺著眉頭看向Gaby想知道他們在搞什麼鬼，但Gaby只是聳聳肩，示意他把注意放在中心牽著女孩跳舞，邊在女孩耳邊輕哼歌的Solo。

**以Solo聲線來說這首歌實在不適合他，** Illya想著，他覺得Solo的聲音更沉熟、低沈，更適合那些老情歌，但他也不能否認Solo此時哼歌的樣子……很有魅力。

 

_ vorrei tenerti qui vicino a me, _

_ adesso che fra noi non c'e' piu' nulla, _

_ vorrei sentire ancor le tue parole, _

_ quelle parole che non sento piu'. _

 

Illya想到從他們第一次的見面，他就一直注意那雙灰藍色的眼睛，大部份男性憧憬完美的身材，他記得當時為了阻止他跟Gaby，當車子後輪被Solo打壞之後，他躲在暗處注視那個人的漂亮眼睛在微光下閃爍。

** 操。 **

**漂亮的眼睛？** Illya忍不住想搧自己巴掌，牛仔可配不上那個字，就算他替自己找回了父親的手錶，就算他在水裡救了他也一樣。

 

_ che vuole questa musica stasera, _

_ che mi riporta un poco del passato, _

_ che mi riporta un poco del tuo amore, _

_ che mi riporta un poco di te. _

 

他也喜歡Solo的肩線，喜歡合襯西裝下襯出的那個身板，他也喜歡那傢伙每次充滿玩味、驕傲的笑容—— **等等，什麼？** Illya眨眨眼，當他看見被Solo牽著跳舞的女孩過火的貼著Solo的身體，他感覺到自己的手指正開始顫抖。

他正在失控——為什麼？因為Solo？

 

_ che mi riporta _

_ un poco del passato, _

_ che mi riporta _

_ un poco del tuo amore, _

_ che mi riporta _

_ un poco di te, _

_ un poco di te. _

 

** 去他的。 **

當歌曲結束的時候Illya比任何人都要快的走向前，他擠開那些想上前獻殷勤的女人、男人，他惡狠狠的瞪著Solo，Illya在Solo和他一旁的女孩愣住還沒反應的時候就一把把Solo扛起來——這對於將近兩百公分的他一點也不成問題。

全場在他抱起Solo的時候傳來驚呼與他人嫉妒跟不滿的視線，Illya這時才感到滿意。他不顧那些幾乎可以燒死人的視線、肩上Solo的大吵大鬧，Illya直直地往出口走去。

Gaby在經過自己時小聲說了一家飯店的名字，那是一家距離這裡只有幾公尺距離的高級飯店，他擠擠眼向女孩表示感謝。另外當她跟Solo對到眼時，她笑嘻嘻地對Solo用唇語說了一句話。

「我告訴過你了。」

他們在意的根本不是女性，而是對方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌曲是這個：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljDcvhkRuOc
> 
> 這首歌是電影裡Solo看Illya在開船玩貓抓老鼠的義大利文歌，辛苦地找玩翻譯版的英文歌詞後覺得很適合就寫了
> 
> 本來想選的歌是 The voice 第七季時Adam跟他的選手唱的：Lost without U
> 
> 因為那首歌詞跟Adam都很騷(lol 
> 
> 後來為了配合故事時間就沒有選了，有興趣的人可以去youtube聽聽看喔


	3. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「妳當初到底是怎麼讓那個大塊頭停止下棋的？」
> 
> 「你想知道嗎？」

 

「妳當初到底是怎麼讓那個大塊頭停止下棋的？」

「你想知道嗎？」

 

Illya覺得自己將要想出一個絕佳的新策略了。

他滿意的看著棋盤上的局勢——自從上次又被一個不知名的男子（穿著挺沒品味的毛衣跟黑框眼鏡）打敗後他失落了很久，畢竟他從來沒有輸的這麼慘過。他甚至賠上自己私藏的幾瓶酒跟洩漏自己上司的一些奇怪癖好。

他不知道那名男子真名是什麼，或隸屬於哪個情報局（男人雖然一再澄清自己只是個觀光客，但Illya可不覺得那是普通人的氣質），但他很享受跟對方的鬥智，而對方顯然也挺喜歡的。他們約好在下週再來下一盤，這次的賭上了Solo酒櫃裡的兩瓶62年大摩威士忌。

這時房間的門打開，Solo渾身酒氣的走進來，「嗨，紅色恐怖。」

「你喝醉了。」Illya看著對方靠近，嗅覺敏銳的他已經聞到那些刺鼻的酒味跟女人的香水，不過他很快就把注意力放回棋盤，「去洗澡，然後上床。」

「嗯哼。」Solo懶洋洋的回答，他一隻手阻止Illya再去碰棋子移開，另一隻手滑過Illya的鎖骨，「我喜歡這個主意。」

「什——」Illya睜大眼睛，「我不是——不，去洗澡，Solo。我沒空陪你玩。」

「好吧。」Solo嘟噥著，出乎意料的聽話，「我這就去洗澡。」

 

接著Illya就發現這個主意糟透了。

Solo的確是照自己的話準備去洗澡，問題就在這裡——Solo站在自己面前，就算是酒醉的情況下依舊將魅力值開到最大，再把身上那些幾乎是「掛」著的西裝一件件緩慢地解下，速度的緩慢明明以「酒醉」為理由解釋起來很合理，但Illya卻怎麼樣都感覺這副景象充滿色情跟誘惑。

他應該繼續想好策略，但他卻無法不去注意對方的脫衣動作，露出的鎖骨、赤裸胸膛……還有這個 **假醉鬼** 臉上游刃有餘的笑容。

當Solo即將解開皮帶的時候Illya終於放棄掙扎，他莽撞地推開棋盤——這沒什麼關係，反正之前所想的策略都已經被拋到九霄雲外——他拉過Solo，雙手熟練的碰觸Solo身上的敏感點，並在對方發出滿足的輕哼時狠狠地往他的唇上咬去。

 

 

「不介意洗澡多一個人吧？」

「完全不介意。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超喜歡電影裡面Gaby播音樂吵Illya下棋的部分，既欠扁又可愛啊XD
> 
> 總覺得Gaby超懂的，她跟上司什麼都懂，因為他們是腐國情報員啊!!!!!(屁
> 
>  
> 
> 至於跟Illya下棋的，我覺得從大摩威士忌跟沒品味的毛衣應該就可以知道是誰了，之前還想說要不要描述個頭髮....（被Merlin爆頭


End file.
